Up Date Me
by DauntlessDruid
Summary: Set post-3x05 Jolene. Waverly has that conversation promised in the episode with her mother about Nicole and their relationship. She also talks to Nicole about what happened with Jolene in the greenhouse.


_*Author's Note* Thanks for reading. This is my first WayHaught fic and my first FanFic in quite a while so do be gentle with me. Set after 3x05 Jolene, Waverly has that conversation with Mama about Nicole and updates Nicole on what happened with Jolene. Mostly fluffy but does mention suicide so trigger warning, but if you were ok watching the episode then you should be fine reading this._

 _"How about you just update me later, kay?"_ Nicole murmured against Waverly's lips. They probably should talk more about the events that had happened; about Mama being back, about Bulshar's ring re-appearing and then disappearing again, about the things Jolene had said to Waverly, but with Nicole's lips pressed against hers, Waverly found herself hard-pressed to insist on talking right then.

Waverly turned in Nicole's arms so she was facing Nicole. She tucked her legs underneath her and shifted onto her knees. Normally a full head shorter than the redhead, Waverly was actually slightly taller in this position. Nicole took the opportunity to trail kisses down the side of Waverly's neck and across her collar bones. She then scooted back slightly from Waverly and used her arms to push herself up so she was sitting on the foot of the bed above Waverly.

"I don't think my back can handle doing on the floor, after being thrown into the closet," she said playfully and held her hands out for Waverly to take. Nicole helped pull Waverly to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close. She looked up at Waverly and said, "I love you, Baby," with a smile so warm and gentle that it threatened to make Waverly melt.

"I love you too, sweetie," Waverly said as she leaned down and joined their lips once more. The kiss deepened, and Nicole took the opportunity to pull Waverly down into the bed tuning she pulled so Waverly landed on the bottom. Waverly let out a little shriek of both surprise and delight as she landed on the bed. "I thought your back hurt?"

"Feeling better already," Nicole replied with a grin, "You must have healing properties, Waverly Earp." Nicole kissed her again and Waverly lost all desire to discuss anything, possibly ever again.

"Are they always quite so…vocal?" Michelle asked her middle daughter as she pushed the bottle of Wild Turkey across the table. Just after a particularly loud, "OH MY GOD," was heard from above.

"Yep, invest in ear plugs Mama," Wynonna replied. Another high pitched squeal of pleasure came from over head that sounded distinctly like Waverly. "Nope…I just can't," Wynonna said as she took a swig out of the bottle, "I'm going to put ear phones on."

She rose from the table wandered from the kitchen to the living room and began to try to find both her ear phones and the ancient discman she had found in the attic that still miraculously worked. After finding them she placed the earphones on her head and cranked the volume to drown out the sounds of her baby sister having what sounded like mind blowing sex above her. She then plopped down on the couch and tried to erase that thought from her mind.

Michelle remained at the table and had another swig of the whiskey.

"Make-up sex is definitely the best sex," Nicole said as she pressed her lips against Waverly's throat. Waverly only made a vague noise in agreement.

"I think you've dehydrated me though. I need water," Waverly said.

"Do you want me to get you some, baby?"

"No, I'll get it," Waverly replied as she gently untangled herself from Nicole's arms. Nicole made noises of protest but didn't keep Waverly from getting up.

Waverly quickly threw her pajamas back on and pulled a robe over them. "Do you want anything from downstairs?" she asked Nicole.

"No, just hurry back," Nicole said sleepily.

"I'll be back in two shakes," Waverly said.

Waverly made her way downstairs without turning on any lights. The sun had still been up when she and Nicole had started making love and now the house was pitch black.

She found Wynonna passed out on the couch with headphones still on. The indistinct sound of music still coming from them. She must have had the music incredibly loud. Waverly stopped and turned off the discman. She had no idea how Wynonna could sleep through all that noise.

She then entered the kitchen and turned the tap on and grabbed a glass. She was drinking the water when a voice behind her startled her.

"I imagine you worked up a powerful thirst."

Waverly jumped and spun around somehow managing not to drop the glass she was holding. It took her a second to realize Mama was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark, a bottle of whiskey in front of her.

"Oh hi, Mama," Waverly said, "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Sit down Waverly, I want to talk to you," Michelle replied.

"Oh, Nicole's upstairs and I told her I'd be right back so…," Waverly said as she pointed back towards the stairs.

"Sit down Waverly," Mama repeated a bit more forcefully.

Waverly hadn't had her mother tell her to do something since she was a child, but Waverly almost instinctively sat down at the table across from her mother. If she had been avoiding conversations with Nicole, then she had most definitely been avoiding them with her mother. She wanted to ask her mother so many questions about her father, but she was also scared of the answers. She was also concerned that Mama wouldn't approve of Nicole.

Mama had been polite to Nicole when Nicole had arrived, but Waverly and Nicole had almost immediately retreated to Waverly's room. She also doubted that Michelle Earp and Nicole had chatted much when Nicole had arrested her. Nor did she think the arrest would endear Nicole to Mama, even if everyone had been under the thrall of a demon at the time.

"So, tell me about, Nicole," Mama said as Waverly took a seat.

"She's wonderful," Waverly replied.

"She seems quite talented if the noises you were making were any indication," Mama said with a wry smile that Waverly could still make out in the dim light.

"You could…could hear us?" Waverly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She wasn't quite as quick to embarrass as Nicole. Who was constantly mortified by Wynonna's interruptions, but her mother hearing her having sex and commenting on it was a bit beyond the pale even for her. "I'm…I'm sorry, Mama."

Michelle waved her hand dismissively, "Don't ever apologize for having good sex. It doesn't come around enough not to enjoy when you find it."

Waverly heard a hint of sadness in her mother's voice. Waverly didn't remember her mother, not really. She remembered what Wynonna had told her about her mother, but she didn't have many memories that she was sure were her own. She did have the vague memory of her mother being sad, much of the time.

"Tell me more about Nicole, how long you two been together," Mama asked.

"Almost a year," Waverly said with a smile.

"And how'd you meet her? Don't make me drag every detail out of you kicking and screaming."

"At Shorty's. I was still tending bar and Nicole came in and the tap leaked all over my shirt and she helped me take it off," Waverly had started to drift into her own little world as she told the story of how her and Nicole had met, suddenly she caught the look and raised eyebrow on her mother's face, "It wasn't like that," Waverly said waving her hands back and forth, "She was very respectful. She just left me her card."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Mama!"

"Did you already know you had a preference for…the fairer sex?"

"No, I had never really thought about before. I was dating a guy, Champ," to that Mama raised and eyebrow but didn't comment, "at the time. I just assumed I was straight, because everyone else assumed I was straight. Meeting Nicole made me think about what I really wanted, who I really wanted. She made me brave," Waverly said. Then paused for a long moment and looked her mother in the eye and asked, "Are you disappointed, Mama?"

"Disappointed by what?"

"Me? That I'm gay? Does it bother you?" Waverly quickly looked down. She had been so afraid of disappointing people before she had met Nicole and so deeply concerned about what other people thought. She had gotten over much of that. She still wanted to be liked, but the driving need to make others, bedsides Nicole, happy had abated. Perhaps because for the first time she was truly happy herself. But even so, she still wasn't sure that she could face disappointing her mother.

"Waverly look at me," Michelle waited until her youngest daughter had lifted her head and looked her in the eye. "Do you love Nicole? Really love her?"

"Yes," Waverly said firmly. She could go on and on about how much she loved Nicole and why but a firm "yes" seemed the best answer at the moment.

"And does she love you?"

"Yes," Waverly said with a big smile.

Michelle shrugged. "My baby girl is with someone she loves, who loves her back, how could that disappoint me?"

Waverly wiped the corners of her eyes. A tightness she didn't know she had been caring in her shoulders released. "Thank you, Mama."

"Did she have to be a cop though?" Mama said with pained expression.

"She's not Daddy," Waverly replied.

"No, I suppose not," Michelle said as she folded her hands, "Ward wasn't a good man or a good Sheriff for that matter. Your Nicole seems like a good woman."

"She the best," Waverly said with a smile, "I know you two didn't get off on the best foot with the whole arresting you thing, but you're going to love her as much I do."

"Hopefully not quite as much," Michelle said dryly.

Waverly didn't notice the comment and went on, "She's smart and brave and kind. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Mama."

"Well then I supposed I will be forced to like her, cop or not," Michelle replied with a smile, "Besides, at least she doesn't have a secret wife like Wynonna's beau."

"Um…," Waverly started to say.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind," Waverly said. The two women sat in silence for a moment as Waverly worked up the courage to speak, "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What about my real father? Jolene said things, that I didn't understand. But she made it seem like he was a demon. Was he a demon?"

"No, your father was many things, a demon was not one of them," Michelle replied firmly.

"Then who was he?"

"That's for another time Waverly." Michelle looked down at her lap.

"But Mama…"

"Go on back to your Nicole. She's probably wondering where you are."

Mama's tone invited no more discussion. Waverly nodded and rose from the table. She hoped that she would get more information from her mother about her father, but she had waited this long she supposed she could wait a bit longer.

"Goodnight Mama," Waverly said.

"Goodnight Waverly."

Waverly started to make her way back to her room. She passed the still sleeping Wynonna who was muttering something in her sleep that sounded like "Alice." Waverly paused and took the throw off the couch and threw it over her sister's sleeping form.

She then walked up the stairs and slipped into her room. She tried to be quiet in case Nicole had fallen asleep.

"Waves?" Nicole muttered as Waverly careful slipped back under the covers.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you," She said as she snuggled closer to Nicole.

"It's ok. That was a long drink of water, everything alright," Nicole asked as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"Just ran into Mama. Had a bit of a chat."

"About your real father?"

"No, she didn't want talk about him."

Nicole brushed Waverly's hair off her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Give her some time, I'm sure she'll tell you everything soon."

Waverly nodded, "I think she will."

"What did you talk about then?"

"You mostly," Waverly said with a smile.

"And that went well?"

"She's not fond of you being a cop, but I think you can bring her around with your charming self," Waverly said, and then added, "Just don't ever bring up Shay or being married, ever."

"Um…Ok," Nicole said in a confused tone.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence and Waverly was calmed by the sound of Nicole's breathing. It was slowing, and she was probably on the cusp of sleep and Waverly knew she should wait until morning to talk but it seemed safer to say things in the dark.

"Jolene tried to get me to kill myself," she said softly.

She felt Nicole jerk fully awake, "What?"

"She tried to convince me that no one loved me. That I was mistake. She said all the things that Daddy and Willa had always made me feel when I was a kid. Then she put a knife in my hand and…" Waverly's voice trailed off for a moment before she continued, "and I almost did it."

Nicole pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at Waverly. "Waverly, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you upset, but you should know," There were tears in Waverly's eyes but she smiled, "You should know because you saved me."

"I wasn't there, how did I save you," Nicole asked.

"Because you love me," Waverly laughed and wiped away the tears, "Wow, that sounded a lot less corny in my head," She reached up and pulled Nicole down for a kiss then said, "But it's true. Knowing that you loved me, help keep me from doing it." Waverly waved her hands, "I don't want you worry or anything I'm not depressed or anything. It was whatever Jolene was doing to us…to me, but I wanted you to know your love helped break it."

"I will always love you, no matter what. No matter if we have fight or if we're possessed by demons, or if the sun falls out of the friggin sky, I will always love you Waverly Earp. There is nothing that is going to change that," Nicole said.

"I know, and I love you. No matter if we have a fight, or kiss a revenant, or are possessed by a demon…again, I will always love you, Nicole Haught, no matter what."

Nicole laughed, "Those sound like the world's worst wedding vows."

"We'll have to work on them," Waverly said as she leaned up and kissed Nicole again.

Nicole settled back next to Waverly with her arms wrapped around her. "Do you want to get married?" she asked.

"Someday. That wasn't a proposal was it? Because it needs work," Waverly replied.

"Waverly Earp, you will know when I am proposing to you," Nicole said.

"Promise?"

"Promise," then Nicole added, "Thank you for telling me about what happened."

"Thank you for loving me."

"No problem Bon Jovi," Nicole said teasingly.

"Very funny."

"Thank you for being my eyes when I couldn't see…"

"How long is this going to go on?"

"A while…For parting my lips…"

Waverly interrupted, "There will be no parting of any lips if this doesn't stop soon."

"When I couldn't breathe. Ok, Ok, I'm done now," Nicole said, "You should get some sleep."

"Uhuh," Waverly replied. She snuggled closer to Nicole. They normally separated a bit when actually going to sleep so Waverly could pile on her blankets that Nicole complained were too warm, but she felt warm and safe in Nicole's arms and had no desire to move. She eyes drifted closed knowing that she was loved by amazing woman next to her and the two amazing woman downstairs.


End file.
